Our 2 Hour
by MrsGoldenweek
Summary: Rukia memandangi punggung lebar Ichigo dengan bimbang, entah apa yang sedang merasuki isi kepala oranyenya. Di saat-saat sibuk seperti ini dia masih saja berbuat gila dan mengajaknya pergi ke luar entah ke mana. Tapi biasanya kalau Ichigo sudah berbuat nekat begini dia pasti memiliki alasan yang kuat. Ichiruki in the action/ RnR ?


.

"_Seberapa banyak anda memiliki waktu senggang—?"_

.

.

Our 2 Hour

BY : Mrs Goldenweek

Disclaimer : Bleach is Tite Kubo's treasure, Soine Gravitation is Eyerine's idea

Warning : OOC, AU, grammatical error, misspelling, etc

Pairing : Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki

Genre : Drama, Showbiz(?)

.

.

Sudah hampir satu jam lebih, Ichigo menekan tombol remote televisi. Sepertinya dia tidak berminat menonton, dia hanya senang menekan-nekan tombol benda tersebut untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan. Jadwal kegiatannya yang padatlah membuat dia jadi memiliki hobi baru menekan remote televisi. Sesekali dia menghela napas berat.

"Kau mau merusak tv kantor ya Ichigo?"

"...Tidak juga." Jawab Ichigo tanpa menatap orang yang sudah menegurnya. Ia sudah hafal betul, kalau suara tadi miliki kakaknya—Kaien.

Ichigo dan Kaien adalah kakak beradik dari grup band Soine Gravitation, mereka selalu kompak dalam melakukan sesuatu atau member sebuah keputusan. Selain itu mereka juga terkenal karena tidak memiliki kisah cinta yang menghebohkan dan keprofesionalan mereka di dunia entertainment ini. Setindaknya begitulah yang ditulis para wartawan di media cetak maupun internet.

Lalu hari ini Soine Gravitation akan mengadakan konser di salah satu studio tv. Dan karna akan disiarkan secara live, maka dari itu mereka harus repot-repot untuk standby di lokasi 5 jam sebelumnya. Alasan pertama katanya untuk menghindari kemacetan, lalu kedua untuk tes sound alat music, dan alasan ketiga adalah alasan yang membuat Ichigo ingin sekali mencekik leher managernya. Alasannya adalah agar Ichigo dan yang lainnya bisa beristirahat untuk menjaga kondisi badan sebelum nanti menaiki panggung. Benar-benar konyol, pikirnya.

"Kau tidak mau ganti pakaian? 3 jam lagi kita bakal naik panggung lho?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya, Ichigo malah mengambil posisi tidur merengkuk di atas sofa dan membelakangi Kaien. Nampak sekali dia terlihat bosan dan enggan menjawab. "...Terserah kau sajalah. Aku mau ganti duluan." Ucap Kaien lagi.

_BLAM!_ —Dan pintu ruang istirahat Ichigo pun ditutup. Suara tv yang tadi ia hidupkan kali ini sudah tidak dapat membendung rasa bosannya. Ia menghela napas dalam posisi super malasnya. Kedatangan Kaien tadi tidak lebih hanya membuatnya semakin bosan dan _moody_. Kembali Ichigo melirik kea rah layar televisi yang kini sedang menayangkan tentang tempat-tempat kencan paling popular saat ini. Menit pertama dia terdiam menonton acara tersebut, namun di menit berikutnya ketika seorang MC menyebutkan alamat tempat kencan itu kedua iris Ichigo membulat sempurna.

Dengan cepat dia meraih ponsel dari saku kemejanya, lalu dia menekan panggilan cepat. Setelah panggilan itu terhubung Ichigo mulai tersenyum cerah. "Hey! Hari ini kau sedang syuting reality show di gedung tv di kota xx dekat dengan taman Seireitei kan?"

Sejenak Ichigo mendengarkan balasan dari lawan bicaranya dengan tenang. Lalu dia mulai kembali berbicara. "...Apa kamu masih punya beberapa waktu lagi sebelum live?"

Setelah mendengar lawan bicaranya membalas. Ichico mulai melirik jam tangannya. Kemudian dia mengangguk dan tersenyum semakin cerah. "Aku juga masih punya waktu sekitar 3 jam lagi. Kalau aku ke sana berlari, akan memakan waktu 30 menit. Apa kau bisa bersiap-siap di pintu belakang?"

Kali ini Ichigo menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. Sepertinya lawan bicaranya tadi sedang meneriakinya. "Hahahah...jangan marah begitu. Ayolah kita kan sudah lama gak ketemu?" balas Ichigo sambil tertawa. Jelas sekali dia nampak bisa menghandle amarah lawan bicaranya.

Sambil mendengarkan jawaban dari lawan bicaranya, Ichigo mulai menyelipkan dompet di saku celana jinsnya. Kemudian dia memakai sebuah topi putih dan kacamata hitam miliknya. Sebuah jaket jersey biru muda pun dia ikat di pinggangnya yang ramping. "Ohohhoho~~ Maaf, tapi aku sudah siap menuju ke sana ini. Awas kalau aku tidak menemukanmu di pintu belakang, Pendek!" —_PIP!_

Setelah mematikan ponselnya tiba-tiba, Ichigo mulai menyelipkan ponselnya itu di saku celananya. Karena jika dia kembali selipkan di saku kemeja, itu akan membuat Ichigo kesulitan dalam berlari cepat. Berlari?

Perlahan Ichigo mulai memutar knop pintu ruangannya dan membukannya perlahan. Diintipnya situasi di luar yang ternyata cukup tenang dan sepi. Hanya beberapa kru tv yang sedang berlalu lalang. Sebentar Ichigo melakukan stretching tubuh dan kedua kakinya. Setelah menghitung mundur dari 3, vokalis Soine Gravitation itu mulai berjalan menghindari beberapa kru tv tersebut dan kemudian mulai berlari bergitu mendekati pintu keluar gedung tv.

"Oke sejauh ini tidak ada yang menyadari. Bagus!" Gumamnya sendiri. Ada perasaan bahagia, bebas, bercampur sedikit gelisah dan bersalah. Namun perasaan bahagia mulai memenangkan dirinya saat matanya sudah bisa melihat sebuah gedung yang dia tuju.

Dengan napas sedikit tersenggal-senggal, dia melirik jam tangannya untuk melihat angka yang ditunjuk. "...Sepertinya aku akan tiba tepat waktu. Aku harap si Pendek sudah siap."

Dengan semakin bersemangat pria oranye ini berlari mendekati pintu belakang gedung tersebut, tempat dirinya dan lawan bicaranya tadi janjian. Di lihatnya ada seorang wanita sedang berdiri dan menatapnya berlari. Ciri khas wanita itu mirip dengan lawan bicaranya yang ia cari, yaitu pendek. Tapi ada cirri lain yang nampak berbeda dan membuat Ichigo ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Wig pirang?" jelas Ichigo ketika sampai di hadapan sang wanita. Tawanya juga sudah mulai lolos dari bibirnya ketika bertatapan langsung denga wajah wanita itu.

"Berisik! Aku tidak ingin ketahuan tau!" wanita itu membalas dengan nada sedikit tinggi dan wajah yang merona.

"A-aku mengerti, ta-tapi wig pirang?" lagi-lagi Ichigo berkomentar sambil tertawa, membuat sang wanita mati kesal.

"Huh! Yasudah kita batalkan saja semua yang kau bicarakan di telpon, jika kamu masih mempermasalahkan wig ini!"

Mendengar balasan dari wanita itu, Ichigo segera menutup mulutnya. "Maaf, Maaf! Habis kau lucu sekali, Rukia."

Wanita yang dipanggil Rukia itu menghela napas. Lalu dia memperbaiki tataan wignya seraya bertanya. "Jadi, kita sebenarnya mau kemana?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Rukia, Ichigo justru menarik perempuan itu untuk berlari. "Nanti kau akan tau!"

Rukia memandangi punggung lebar Ichigo dengan bimbang, entah apa yang sedang merasuki isi kepala oranyenya. Di saat-saat sibuk seperti ini dia masih saja berbuat gila dan mengajaknya pergi ke luar entah ke mana. Tapi biasanya kalau Ichigo sudah berbuat nekat begini dia pasti memiliki alasan yang kuat. Kemana pun tujuannya ini, Rukia yakin di sana pasti ada sesuatu yang penting.

"GAME CENTER?"

Salah, kali ini Rukia mengaku salah. Apa yang ingin dilakukan Ichigo di sebuah pusat keramaian seperti _game center_ ?

"YAP! Aku sudah lama tidak bermain di game center, dan mendadak ingin bermain." Ucapan Ichigo kali ini membuat Rukia benar-benar tak percaya.

Pria oranye dengan wajah happy-go-lucky itu justru menarik tangan Rukia untuk mendekati sebuah kasir penukaran koin mesin game. Dia mengeluarkan uang 10.000 yen dan menukarnya dengan setumpuk koin untuk bermain. Lagi-lagi Rukia dibuat tak percaya. "Kamu gak bermaksud buat main sampai koin banyak itu... habis kan?"

Ichigo menengok, menatap Rukia dengan polos. "Eh? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku mau main sampai koin ini habis?"

"BAKA!" sebuah pukulan mendarat tepat di kepala oranye Ichigo dengan keras. Membuat Ichigo meringis seketika. "Memangnya kau lupa berapa lama waktu yang kita punya?" ujar Rukia lagi.

"Sssssttt! Jangan berbicara keras-keras!" bisik Ichigo pelan."Baiklah, kita bermain setengah jam. Sisanya kita bisa berikan kepada anak-anak yang sedang bermain lainnya."

Mendengar penjelasan Ichigo, lagi-lagi membuat Rukia menghela napas. Sungguh Rukia tidak mengerti dengan isi kepala oranye Ichigo. Sesama memiliki pekerjaan di dunia entertainment, Rukia sangat mengerti bahwa mereka memiliki kesibukan dan sisi professional yang harus dilakukan. Seperti hari ini, 2 jam dari sekarang Rukia tau bahwa Ichigo mempunyai jadwal untuk konser live di sebuah stasiun tv. Dan dirinya juga mempunyai jadwal untuk menjadi bintang tamu sebuah acara talk show. Kalau biasanya mereka selalu bersikap professional dan tepat waktu, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba pemuda jeruk ini berbuat nekat? Rukia yakin, pasti saat ini manager dan teman-temannya sedang memburunya.

"Hey, Rukia? Kenapa diam saja? Aku sudah menang 2 boneka kelinci ini, tapi kau malah diam. Kau tidak suka di sini?"

Gadis itu memandangi Ichigo sebentar. Kembali dia hanyut dalam pikirannya, namun tak lama dia meraih sepasang boneka kelinci yang Ichigo menangkan sambil tersenyum. "..._.Y-eah. Let's forget about everythings, just for 2 hour_." Gumamnya nyaris berbisik.

Dan setelahnya mereka pun mulai menikmati waktu singkat mereka di dalam game center tersebut. Hampir semua mesin permainan sudah mereka coba sampai akhirnya tibalah mereka pada sebuah mesin foto box. Dengan sedikit bersemangat Rukia menarik Ichigo untuk mencoba mesin tersebut.

"Aku belum pernah mencoba yang seperti ini, Wah..." Di dalam mesin foto box, Rukia memandangi layar dengan pandangan berbinar-binar. "Ayo Ichigo cepat keluarkan koinnya!"

Mungkin tadi Rukia berpikir bahwa Ichigo melakukan semua hal gila ini tanpa alasan, namun sebenarnya Ichigo sangat mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan dan akan dilakukan nanti. Ichigo tersenyum tipis memandangi gadis itu memasukan beberapa koin ke dalam sebuah mesin foto box dan memilih-milih bingkai imut berhias bunga dan hewan-hewan.

"Ah sudah mulai hitung mundur! Yang pertama kita berpose bodoh ya?"

Ichigo tertawa kecil merespon ucapan perempuan di sebelahnya. Tak lama kemudian layar mesin tersebut memotret mereka berdua. "Yang kedua dan ketiga kita pose bebas!" ujar Rukia bersemangat.

Setelah mesin tersebut selesai memotret mereka, selembar foto pun tak lama keluar dari bawah mesin tersebut. Hal itu membuat Rukia bersemangat dan cepat-cepat memandangi hasil foto tersebut. "Wah, ini bisa dibuat stiker ya?!" gumam Rukia mengagumi foto di genggamannya.

"Nah, Rukia kamu sudah siap ke tempat berikutnya?"

Lagi-lagi pemuda oranye ini membuat Rukia terkejut. "Eh?"

Melihat reaksi Rukia yang terkejut, Ichigo malah menunjukan angka pada jam tangannya. "Waktu kita tinggal 45 menit lagi. Ayo cepat!"

"TU-TUNGGU!"

.

.

_1 jam sebelum live, di studio tv —_

"Oi Kaien!"

Kaien menoleh menatap seseorang yang memanggilnya. "Ada apa, Renji?"

"Kata manager, sebentar lagi kita akan dipanggil untuk briefing. Kau beritahu Ichigo, ya?" ujar Renji yang juga merupakan personil dari Soine Gravitation.

Mendengarnya Kaien langsung menghela napas malas.

"Oi! Oi! Kenapa menghela napas seperti itu? Memangnya ada apa dengan Ichigo?" respon Renji sambil mulai mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Kaien yang sedang membaca sebuah buku.

"...Aku malas menemuinya. Sejak tiba di sini, kerjaannya hanya merengkuk di ruang ganti pribadinya dan tidak merespon ucapanku sama sekali."

"Begitu?"

Renji menatap Kaien diam, nampaknya dia sedang berpikir. Namun beberapa saat kemudian iris maroonnya terbuka lebar. Cepat-cepat pria itu menepuk pundak Kaien dan membisikan sesuatu di telinganya. Dan sang empunya telinga pun tak lama mulai memberikan reaksi yang hampir sama dengan yang terjadi pada Renji tadi. "—Pantes!" celetuk Kaien.

"Aku juga baru sadar saat kau bilang tadi." Tambah Renji.

Menyadari situasi yang mereka hadapi, mereka pun segera bergegas menuju ruang ganti pribadi Ichigo. Dibukanya pintu ruang ganti itu dengan kasar, berusaha menemukan pria oranye yang membuat mereka khawatir. Namun sepertinya sudah terlambat, karena apa yang mereka khawatirkan sudah terjadi.

"Shit!" Kaien mengumpat begitu mendapati ruangan itu kosong tanpa penghuninya.

Kali ini Renji yang menghela napas malas, persis seperti yang dilakukan Kaien tadi ruang make up. "Aku gak menyangka, kejadian setahun lalu akan keulang kembali." Ujarnya.

"Aku malah gak nyangka sudah setahun semenjak insiden bodoh itu." Sebagai sang kakak, Kaien merasa gagal. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa akan kejadian penting pertama dalam hidup adiknya itu. Perlahan dia mulai terkekeh begitu mengingat kejadian yang terjadi setahun lalu itu.

"Tunggu dulu Kaien, kau jangan tersenyum dulu! Apa yang harus kita katakan nanti kepada manager dan kru tv?" Kaien menatap Renji yang masih terlihat panik di sebelahnya. Kemudian dia berjalan keluar dari ruangan Ichigo sambil mendorong tubuh besar Renji untuk pergi keluar juga dari ruangan itu.

"Apa boleh buat? Kita lakukan saja seperti yang kita lakukan setahun lalu."

Renji memandang Kaien cemas setelah beberapa detik berpikir. "...Baik, terserah kau saja. Kalau gitu aku akan siapkan peralatan dan berbicara pada manager. Dan kau—"

"Dan aku akan menghubungin bocah oranye itu." Ucap Kaien menegaskan.

Setelahnya mereka berdua berjalan ke dua arah yang berlawanan. Renji yang sibuk mencari managernya dan Kaien yang mulai menghubungi adiknya, Ichigo. Nampaknya nasip keberhasilan dari konser live hari ini berada di tangan Kaien. Dia menunggu panggilan ponselnya untuk dijawab dengan sabar. Namun setelah lama menunggu, sepertinya tidak ada tanda panggilan itu akan dijawab. Terpaksa Kaien membuka daftar kontak ponselnya dan menekan huruf 'R'. Kali ini dia bermaksud menghubungin seseorang lain.

PIP!—Panggilan itu dijawab dengan sangat cepat.

"Hallo, selamat sore! Ini Kaien Kurosaki."

Kaien mendengar sang lawan bicara nampak terkejut mendengar suaranya mengucap salam. "Pertama-tama aku ingin mengucapkan 'Happy Anniversary' yang pertama untuk kalian. Semoga hubungan kalian awet terus sampai nanti aku bisa memanggilmu 'adik ipar'"

Kali ini Kaien bisa mendengar suara sang lawan bicara gugup dan malu. Ada juga suara seorang lelaki yang Kaien sangat kenal nampak sibuk berdecak kesal. Dia juga terdengar sempat mengumpat karena Kaien sepertinya telah mengganggu sesuatu di antara mereka. Hal itu membuat Kaien tersenyum. "Ne~ Rukia, bisa kau berikan ponselmu pada adikku yang menyebalkan itu?"

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Kaien menunggu Rukia memberikan ponselnya pada Ichigo. Begitu suara Ichigo sudah terdengar dekat, Kaien langsung saja lanjut berbicara tanpa membiarkan adiknya itu berbicara lebih dahulu. "Hallo, pria kasmaran~ berani sekali ya kau mengulang kejadian setahun lalu seperti ini. Kau sudah bosan hidup?"

Di seberang sambungan telepon terdengar Ichigo seperti sedang memberikan penjelasan dengan nada yang bisa dibilang kesal. Lagi-lagi Kaien nampak tenang dan malah melebarkan sebuah cengiran.

"Aku tidak butuh alasan. Aku butuh kau sudah ada di sini 30 menit lagi. Tidak peduli apa kau akan mati kelelahan atau asma karena kehabisan napas. AKU BUTUH KAU ADA DI SINI." Begitu mendengar suara dingin Kaien di kalimat terakhir, mendadak suara Ichigo melembut. Membuat Kaien semakin tersenyum, namun di senyumannya kali ini seperti ada aura khusus yang dingin.

"Anak baik~ Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu di panggung ya?"

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Ichigo lagi, Kaien segera mematikan ponselnya. Lalu dia berjalan balik untuk menemui Renji dan manager mereka yang sedang melakukan hal lain untuk menutupi kebodohan yang sudah diciptakan Ichigo. Entah mengapa pekerjaannya kali ini terasa berat 2x dari biasanya. Tapi bagaimana pun juga Ichigo adalah adiknya, dan konser hari ini bagaimana pun juga harus tetap berjalan.

10 menit sebelum live, para penonton sudah mulai memenuhi studio live. Beberapa dari mereka yang nampak seperti fans dari Soine Gravitation mulai terlihat tidak sabar menunggu mulainya konser live ini. Mereka menyeruakan nama-nama personil dengan penuh semangat. Ada juga yang membawa spanduk kecil yang bertuliskan 'I LOVE YOU' dan ada pula yang membawa light stick berwarna abu-abu dan oranye. Lalu begitu kru tv memberi aba-aba bahwa acara tv ini sudah 'on air' para penonton itu berteriak semakin keras memanggil-manggil Soine Gravitation.

"ICHY!"

"KAIEN-SAMA!"

"RENJI!"

Lampu sorot panggung mulai menyala dan menyorot salah satu personil band, Kaien. Sorak sorai fans yang menyukai Kaien makin keras terdengar. Pria berambut biru tua itu mulai memetik gitar elektrik yang dia bawa. Alunan musik instrument mulai menggema mengisi satu ruang studio. Namun mendadak Kaien menghentikan permainan gitarnya dan mulai berbicara melalui mikrofon yang tertempel di pipinya. "...Konser malam ini dipersembahkan untuk semua orang yang sibuk tapi selalu menyempatkan diri untuk seseorang yang spesial. Have fun!"

Sekali lagi Kaien mulai memetik gitarnya, sorak sorai penonton dan fans makin ramai terdengar begitu Renji sang drummer juga mulai mengimbangi petikan gitar elektrik Kaien. Begitu musik intro selesai, Kaien mulai bernyanyi solo. Hal itu membuat semua fans menyadari kejanggalan dari formasi band tersebut.

"Dimana Ichy?"

Beberapa fans ada yang mulai berbisik-bisik begitu sadar Ichigo tidak juga tampil dan membiarkan Kaien menyanyikan lagu tersebut sendirian. Namun begitu reff pertama selesai, sebuah lampu sorot mulai menyorot pintu belakang tempat awal penonton masuk tadi. Suara khas Ichigo mulai menggema dan membuat semua mata penonton dan fans teralih. Ichigo bernyanyi dengan sangat halus sambil terus berjalan mendekati panggung.

"Ah itu dia Ichy!"

Ichy! Ichy! Ichy!"

Dengan senyuman professional seorang penyanyi, Ichigo terus bernyanyi sambil tersenyum dan kemudian bergabung bersama dua personil SG (Soine Gravitation) lainnya. Di atas panggung Ichigo melihat Kaien sedang menjulurkan lidah padanya. Seakan tau makna dari tindakan Kaien, Ichigo mulai memutar bola matanya dan kembali bernyanyi dengan fokus. Hari ini benar-benar hari terhebat baginya. Walau dia sebenarnya cukup lelah, tapi dia tidak menyesalinya. Bagaimana pun juga hari ini adalah hari terpenting dalam kisah hidupnya. Sesibuk dirinya, dia harus merayakannya—

.

.

The end (?)

.

.

* * *

Author Note ::

Golden :: Hola? (o_o||||)

Reader :: STOP!

Golden :: ... (-_-||||)

Reader :: Jangan bicara apa pun! Kami sedang berusaha memaafkanmu!

Golden :: MAAFKAN AKU! (u_u|||) *Sungguh

Reader :: Kita lihat saja—

* * *

.

.

_Kembali ke 40 menit sebelum konser live—  
_

"Rukia ini minumanmu."

Rukia menerima segelas iced green tea latte dari tangan Ichigo dan segera meminumnya. Rasa hausnya mulai berkurang begitu cairan hijau itu mulai membasahi tenggorokannya. Setelah itu dia mulai kembali menatap Ichigo yang ternyata sudah duduk di sebelahnya dengan setangkai bunga cosmos putih. "Ichi—"

"Happy Anniversary, Rukia."

Kali ini Rukia diam. Iris violetnya memandang Ichigo yang sedang tersenyum seraya menyelipkan bunga cosmos itu di rambut palsunya. "Kau ingat?" Tanya Rukia tak percaya.

"Tentu ingat! Memangnya kau pikir aku berbuat seperti ini tanpa alasan?"

"Tadinya..." jawaban Rukia mengundang sebuah tawa dari bibir Ichigo.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Sebuah benda perak mengkilap dan berkilau mulai Ichigo keluarkan dari saku celananya. Tanpa basa-basi ia mulai memasangkan benda perak berhias maskot kelinci putih itu pada jari kelingking Rukia. "Aku tau kamu sangat suka kelinci. Bagaimana? Kau suka?"

"Suka sekali!" Berkali-kali Rukia tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Tapi, kenapa di jari kelingking?"

"...Kau tau? Apa makna dari jari kelingking?"

Sejenak Rukia nampak berpikir. "—Janji."

"Tepat!" seru Ichigo bersemangat. Sebelah tangannya kembali menggenggam tangan Rukia yang terselip cincin perak yang ia berikan, lalu mengangkatnya sampai setinggi wajahnya dan kemudian menanamkan sebuah kecupan di atas sang cincin. "—Aku berjanji. Berjanji akan terus bersamamu sampai kita bisa merayakan hari jadi di tahun-tahun berikutnya. Sampai nanti cincin ini akan berpindah ke jari manismu."

Seketika itu juga Rukia terdiam. Wajahnya merah padam, dan telinganya terasa sangat panas. Perasaannya campur aduk yang membuat pandangannya sedikit blur. Terakhir kali Rukia dibuat nervous seperti ini saat pertama kali dia debut menjadi seorang aktris baru. Beberapa detik kemudian ketika perasaan mulai sedikit tenang, ia melihat Ichigo sedang tersenyum dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Hal itu membuat Rukia reflek menutup mata. Namun ketika wajah mereka sudah berjarak 3 cm, ponsel Rukia berdering dengan kerasnya—

"Ah, itu... Aku, umm angkat telpon dulu." Gumam gadis itu gugup. Tangannya mulai meraih ponsel di saku celana dan menekan tombol 'jawab'.

"Hallo?"

.

"_Tidak banyak orang memiliki waktu senggang, kalau kau punya— Manfaatkanlah semaksimal mungkin!" -—MGW_

.

THE END

.

Mind to review?

Thank's a lot for reading. Glad if you all like it.. :'))

Inspiration songs :: Haptic Motion – SNSD, By My Side – Hemenway, &amp; Voltage's BGM


End file.
